rtypefandomcom-20200213-history
UFHC-008 Garum
|-|R-Type Command/Tactics 1+2= The UFHC-008 Garum is the custom upgrade model of the UFHC-007 Vanargand, and is the second most powerful cruiser available to the Space Corps in the R-Type Series. It appears in R-Type Command/Tactics, though it is only available use fairly late in the campaign. However, if available, it quickly replaces the Vanargand. It shares its predecessor's remarkable speed, firepower, and docking ability. Unfortunately, it is also relatively expensive compared to the Vanargand, and therefore is deployed significantly less than that of the older cruiser. THE FOLLOWING IS MERELY SPECULATED HISTORY BASED ON GAME EVENTS. THESE ARE NOT CONFIRMED BY IREM SOFTWARE ENGINEERING AND SHOULD BE TREATED AS FAN INFORMATION. HOWEVER TEXT IN ITALICS IS CONFIRMED AND TRUE INFORMATION. As with its sibling, historical details about the Garum are sketchy at best. All that is known for sure is that it was created to give an assault armada more options of attack, as well as provide a modular offensive/defensive large-scale unit. The rest of this ship's history is not set in stone as of yet, and can only be hypothesized, based on current data: {C}As the Vanargand reached and passed its height of popularity as an assault cruiser, a team of Space Corps engineers (who more than likely created the UFBS-011 Tyr and Rr2o-3-2 Craft Module Mk2,) were brought together to design and employ a total systems upgrade on the ship. Work commenced on the Vanargand and after a fairly short period of time, the first Garum prototypes were unveiled. These prototypes had no visual differences from the original cruisers, and were essentially the same as Vanargands. {C}After testing was completed, the final adjustments were made on the Garum prototypes. These adjustments included a stronger, darker hull alloy and a slightly more streamlined appearance. However, when the final prototype model was presented to Space Corps head officials, it was decided that the new material which was to compose the hull was too expensive and dense, despite showing exemplary ratings in impact and resistance tests. {C}Soon thereafter, the engineers that created the Garum requested that the ship be made to order for armadas requesting one. The request was accepted, and it was decided that each Garum would be 'personalized' to specifications defined by the fleet commander ordering it. The first production Garum was designed for Space Corps Bydo Assault Armada 1, which was built to the needs of a front-line spacecraft formation. It was painted similar to the UFBS-011 Tyr and utilized extremely advanced weapons systems. It was reported MIA after the entire fleet disappeared during the Heart of The Empire. The Garum, as it is an upgraded Vanargand does not differ from its sibling by much, with the only true difference being in resilience and weapon strength. All other features are essentially the same. Description: Garum UFHC-008 Garum -Cruiser-'' Enhanced Vanargand, nicknamed the "Red Nose". Has enhanced armor and blocking capabilities. HP: 200 ACE HP: 236 Fuel: 100 Radar: 4 Speed: 3 Evade: 15% '''Installations:' Carry x3 Bow Gun 3 Turns Main Weapon Requirements: R-Type Command/Tactics Jurisdictive Dossier Cruiser Systems Upgrade 1 x UFHC-007 Vanargand 50 Solonium 50 Etherium 50 Bydogen R-Type Tactics II: Operation Bitter Chocolate Box drifting in the air combat zone Notes about the Bydo 2 Ship propulsion mechanism improvement 1 x UFHC-007 Vanargand 50 Solonium 50 Etherium 50 Bydogen Armaments: Garum Description: Vaen Cannon II UFHC-008 Vaen Cannon II -Bow Weapon-'' Bow gun of the Garum. The most powerful weapon equipped on the ship. HP: 180 Fuel: 100 Charge: 3 Turn Radar: 4 Speed: 0 Evade: 1% '''Installations:' Charge Enabled Armaments: Vaen Cannon II Description: Bridge Section UFHC-008 Bridge Section -Armament-'' Garum's bridge and main gun, capable of firing a powerful laser vertically above the ship. HP: 180 Fuel: 100 Radar: 4 Speed: 0 Evade: 1% '''Armaments: Bridge Section' See Also Comparable Spacecraft *B-Bld Boldo Trivia * The Garum is named after Garm, a hound in Norse mythology that is destined to die in battle along with Tyr. Garm and Fenrir are sometimes interchangeable in the mythology, and comparable to Cerberus. True to the myth, the first production Garum was indeed destroyed alongside the Tyr. * The Garum uses a recolored Vanargand Sprite, yet the Cruiser has a different Bow and Bridge on the 3D model. This is likely an oversight by Irem as R-Type Tactics 2: Operation Bitter Chocolate still hasn't fixed this error. Category:Ships in the R-Type Series Category:Ships in R-Type Command Category:Ships in R-Type Command 2